gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:KlaineHumson85
center|380px Je m'appelle Audrey et j'ai 15 ans. ''' Comme mon surnom l'indique, j'adore. non j'aimais le couple ''KLAINE .'' J'ai découvert cette série vers le milieu de la saison 3 après avoir découvert sur Youtube des vidéos des ''StarKids'' avec Darren Criss. left|360pxright left|660px thumb|left|300 px|c'est ainsi que ça aurait du se passer thumb|right|300px|Tout les baisers des 2, 3 et 4ème saison thumb|right|350px Darren & Chris Darren Criss je l'aime parce qu'il a une véritable âme d'artiste: Acteur, Musicien, Danseur, et Chanter. Il a une voix à faire fondre tous les ♥ des fans de cet '''HOMME MAGNIFIQUE. *-* Est-il vraiment un être humain des fois j'ai des doutes. C'est un extra-terrestre. Puis grâce à cette série j'ai découvert Chris Colfer que j'aime aussi réellement. Pour moi c'est un homme à la voix d'ange. Quelqu'un de profondément humain et humble, qui ne s'est jamais laissé faire. Très bon acteur, danseur, chanteur et écrivain. 'KLAINE '♥ J'aime vraiment ce couple: Ils sont mignons, respectueux l'un envers l'autre, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour l'autre et le et le plus important c'est qu'ils s'aiment vraiment et cela se voit réellement. Il n'y a qu'à voir leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se regardent. ET LES YEUX NE MENTENT JAMAIS. thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Mes épisodes préférés Saison 1= ' 120 00.JPG|Complètement Gaga|link=Complètement Gaga ' |-| Saison 2= 2x03 7.jpg|Le Croque-Messie|link=Le Croque-Messie 2x06.jpg|Premiers baisers|link=Premiers baisers Tiktok.jpg|Bonjour ivresse|link=Bonjour ivresse 216 1.jpg|Sur un air original|link=Sur un air original 218 04.jpg|Être ou ne paraître|link=Être ou ne paraître TPQ 03.jpg|La reine de la promo|link=La reine de la promo |-| Saison 3= 301 16.jpg|Opération : Piano violet|link=Opération : Piano violet 305 10.jpg|La première fois|link=La première fois 308 06.jpg|La jeunesse est un art|link=La jeunesse est un art 311 02.jpg|Michael|link=Michael 314.jpg|Ce que la vie nous réserve|link=Ce que la vie nous réserve 315 01.jpg|Le grand frère|link=Dans l'ombre de son frère 317.jpg|Whitney Forever|link=On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un 319 22.png|Balosaurus|link=Balosaurus 322 42.png|Comment se dire adieu ...|link=Comment se dire adieu ... |-| Saison 4= 401 01.jpg|La nouvelle Rachel|link=La nouvelle Rachel 403 01.jpeg|Fashion in the City|link=Fashion in the City 404 41.png|♥ The Break up ♥|link=Nos premiers émois 407 01.jpg|Dynamic Duets|link=Duels de super-héros 408 14.jpg|Thanksgiving |link=Thanksgiving orphelin 410 05.jpg|Glee, Actually|link=Glee, Actually 411 07.jpg|Sadie Hawkins|link=La soirée Sadie Hawkins 412 06.jpg|Naked|link=Mise à nu 413 01.jpg|Diva|link=Diva (épisode) 414 26.jpg|I Do|link=Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... 415 01.jpg|Girls (and Boys) on Film|link=Comme au cinéma 418 02.jpg|Shooting Star|link=Dernière chance 421 02.jpg|Wonder-ful|link=Fantas-stevie-que |-| Saison 5= Nuage.jpg|Love Love Love|link=All You Need Is Love (épisode) 502 02.jpg|Tina In The Sky With Diamonds|link=Let It Be (épisode) 503 05.jpg|The Quarterback|link=Requiem 505 07.jpg|The End Of Twerk|link=Rébellion klaine506 01.jpg|Movin' Out|link=Futur imparfait 510 10.jpg|Trio|link=Trio 511 04.jpg|City Of Angels|link=La cité des anges 512 15.jpg|100|link=La fin d'une époque (1ère partie) NewDirectionsEpisode.jpg|New Directions|link=La fin d'une époque (2ème partie) 514 13.jpg|New New York|link=New York New York 519 32.jpg|Old Dog, New Tricks|link=Vieux chiens, nouveaux trucs 520 11.jpg|The Untitled Rachel Berry Project|link=Le Rachel Berry Show |-| Saison 6= Kliss 6.05.jpg|The Hurt Locker, Part Two ♫ Mes chansons préférées ♫ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/f/fd/Icon-music.gif Celles de Blaine & Kurt http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/f/fd/Icon-music.gif Saison 1= *Defying Gravity *Rose's Turn ♫ |-| Saison 2= * I Want To Hold Your Hand ♫ * Teenage Dream ♫ * Don't Cry For Me Argentina ♫ * Baby, It's Cold Outside ♫ * Blackbird ♫ * Candles ♫ * Somewhere Only We Know ♫ * As If We Never Said Goodbye ♫ What Kind Of Fool ♫ & Do Ya Think I’m Sexy ? ♫ (chansons des Warblers sur l'album) |-| Saison 3= *It's Not Unusual ♫ *Perfect ♫ *Let It Snow ♫ *Wanna Be Startin' Something ♫ *Cough Syrup ♫ *Fighter ♫ *It's Not Right But It's Okay ♫ *I Have Nothing ♫ *Not The Boy Next Door ♫ *I'll Remember |-| Saison 4= *It's Time ♫ *Everybody Wants To Rule The World ♫ *Teenage Dream (acoustique) ♫ *Hopelessly Devoted To You ♫ *Beauty School Drop Out ♫ *Being Alive ♫ *White Christmas ♫ *Don't Stop Me Now ♫ *Just Can't Get Enough (version épisode) ♫ *♥♥ Come What May ♥♥ ♫ *Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) ♫ *You Are The Sunshine Of My Life ♫ |-| Saison 5= *Got To Get You Into My Life ♫ *Piano Man ♫ *You Make Me Feel So Young ♫ *Not While I'm Around (uniquement version épisode) ♫ *I’m Still Here ♫ *Love Is A Battlefield ♫ *All Of Me ♫ |-| Saison 6= bonne question ---- http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/f/fd/Icon-music.gif Diverses dans Glee http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/f/fd/Icon-music.gif Saison 1= *A House Is Not A Home ♫ *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) ♫ |-| Saison 2= *Papa, Can You Hear Me? ♫ *Don't You Want Me ♫ *Landslide ♫ *Turning Tables ♫ *Songbird♫ |-| Saison 3= *Last Friday Night ♫ *We Found Love ♫ *Ben ♫ *Love Shack ♫ *Somebody That I Used To Know ♫ *How Will I Know ♫ *Shake It Out♫ |-| Saison 4= *Never Say Never ♫ *Chasing Pavements ♫ *3 ♫ *Barely Breathing ♫ *Don't Speak ♫ *Mine ♫ *The Scientist ♫ *Juke Box Hero ♫ *My Dark Side ♫ *Heroes ♫ *Some Nights ♫ *Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time ♫ *O Holy Night ♫ *Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah ♫ *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas ♫ *Tell Him ♫ *I Don't Know How To Love Him ♫ *No Scrubs ♫ *The New Year ♫ *We've Got Tonite ♫ *Old Time Rock And Roll / Danger Zone ♫ *Say ♫ *All Or Nothing♫ |-| Saison 5= *Yesterday ♫ *Help! ♫ *All You Need Is Love ♫ *Get Back ♫ *Here Comes The Sun ♫ *Hey Jude♫ *If I Die Young ♫ *Wrecking Ball ♫ *On Our Way ♫ *Movin' Out ♫ *Just The Way You Are ♫ *Breakaway ♫ *More Than A Feeling ♫ *Downtown ♫ |-| Saison 6= All Out Of Love Divers “Trying doesn’t mean you’re weak – it means you’re alive.” “Essayer ne veux pas dire que tu es faible. cela signifie que tu es en vie.” - Chris Colfer “I want people to know that there is nothing more badass then being who you are.” “Je veux que les gens sachent qu'il n'y a rien de plus génial que d'être qui ils sont.” - Darren Criss *Blanc sans N ca fait Black comme quoi sans haine on est tous égaux (auteur inconnu) *L'abus d'école est dangereux pour la santé. Étudier avec modération. *C'est pas en posant plus de glands sur ta télé que tu aura plus de chaîne. *Si quelqu'un lève son index pour te juger, lève ton majeur pour le remercier. Draw 26.jpg C Klaine 39.jpg Draw 54.png Klaine .jpg Draw 56.png Klaine chut.jpg Klaine kiss.jpg Draw 79.jpg Draw 78.jpg Draw 77.jpg Draw 75.jpg Draw 74.jpg Draw 68.jpg Draw 64.jpg Draw 62.png Draw 61.jpg Draw 60.jpg Draw 100.jpg Klaine pillow.jpg ]